


Two Stories that doesn't cross

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift from my "Onechan", she's my best friend, and I want to share with you and you will see why ;) ;) Hope you like it. The story contains "spolier" of the manga 699.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stories that doesn't cross

VISITING THE HOKAGE

It had passed around two years, nothing had changed, everything was the same as before and keep my day a day without any change, He had gone, but I know that he will return and when that happen then everything will change in that my diary routine. Again I found her always so radiant and full of energy, although her strong doesn't decreases neither a bit. To me is alright like this that mean she is getting over him and now can be happy without the presence of that being that is important almost to her than to me. For now we are walking in a way to a place that least like me of all, or well as I see it, because in reality he is a good teacher, we share too many times training to become strong and was one of the first to teach me that friendship is a strong bond that join us and that always we have to work together. He is a nice person, although a bit pervert. Always I found him reading books of tasteless to my person, of course that also can be funny in others moments, it is not like I didn't read it. Now, the three are remembering the good times of the past when we were a bigger team, before we lost the last member of ours. It was sad to all from the village to lose a person like him, it is not that he was the most popular, but always give to talk in the village, and was one of us. When he returned repentant all thought that he was joking, but I didn't see it like that, take a high charge in the village and reformat it, that is got guts, but I won't allow him, his ideals are different than mines, I also wish change it, for that I am happy with the result. And when I see him again I will feel proud of that decision, but I won't tell him, imagine, to someone proud says to another pound like he feels, that is difficult. It is the moment to go, the late afternoon is arriving too soon, a little times arrived that soon. The time usually pass in a slow and sad way. This afternoon however is beautiful, almost I feel on my heart. Tomorrow it's sure a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually never had a summary for this story.  
> it was actually a birthday present, on 2015.


End file.
